


Falling out love

by TheGan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGan/pseuds/TheGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with you had been a freefall, a roller coaster of passion and regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling out love

I saw you falling out love with me.  
You looked beautiful, more and more sure of yourself as time went by and I couldn't fight a strangling sense of sickness at the pit of my stomach. You would not grew old with me.  
I could taste your indecisiveness, your fear to spread your wings and fly. I was shackling you to the ground.  
Falling in love with you had been a freefall, a roller coaster of passion and regret. Something that I've never planned to and that in the end had me so enraptured that I guess it could not have ended otherwise. We were destined to be. I loved you in every world we visited. I loved you in a thousand worlds. I loved you with every thread of my insanity. You are part of my very existence.  
But I should have guessed that your brightness would outshine my shadow, that the space between us would stretch to become this twisted thing of stolen moments and unfulfilled dreams.  
I wish I could hate you. In the past, you gave me many reasons to.  
But there was plenty of good too, like the way you clung to me in the storm and refused to let go. I remember ice-skating and a house by the sea in the only time that was really ours. The time of Anna-Marie and Remy. Gambit and Rogue only names washed away by the tides.  
We were happy there, but in the end what we excel at it’s destroying each other.  
I wish I had seen that right from the start, probably it would have been easier. Or more painful for both of us.  
I'm postponing the inevitable. You're doing that too, caught between the security of the present and the vague possibilities of a distant future.  
I saw you falling out love with me and I'm sorry I couldn't be the sky for your wings as you had been for mine.  
I love you.  
Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over X-Men Legacy. I will never be over X-Men Legacy.


End file.
